poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
is the second Weekenders/Star Wars crossover film made by Sonic876. And it's a sequel to Tino's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Three years after the beginning of the Clone Wars, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker lead a mission to rescue the kidnapped Supreme Chancellor Palpatine from the cyborg Separatist commander, General Grievous, during a space battle over Coruscant. After infiltrating Grievous's flagship, the Jedi battle Count Dooku, whom Anakin decapitates at Palpatine's urging. Grievous escapes the battle-torn ship in which the Jedi crash-land on Coruscant. There, Anakin reunites with his wife, Padmé Amidala, who reveals that she is pregnant. While initially excited, Anakin begins to have nightmares of Padmé dying in childbirth. Palpatine appoints Anakin to the Jedi Council as his representative and informant. The Council allows Anakin as a member, but decided not to appoint Anakin the position of Jedi Master, and was told to spy on Palpatine, diminishing Anakin's confidence in the Council. Palpatine tempts Anakin with his knowledge of the dark side of the Force, including the power to avert death. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan travels to Utapau, where he kills Grievous, and Yoda travels to the Wookiee homeworld of Kashyyyk to defend it from a Separatist invasion. Palpatine reveals to Anakin that he is the Sith Lord Darth Sidious and that he knows how to rescue Padmé. Anakin reports Palpatine's treachery to Mace Windu, who confronts the Sith Lord with three other Jedi masters. Palpatine single-handedly slays the three masters, but was subdued by Windu, who uses his lightsaber to return Palpatine's Force lightning, disfiguring him. Fearing that he would lose Padmé if Palpatine dies, Anakin severs Windu's hand, allowing Palpatine to throw him out the window. Anakin pledges himself to Sidious, who dubs him Darth Vader. Palpatine then issues Order 66, which commands the clone troopers to betray and kill their commanding Jedi officers. Meanwhile, the newly knighted Vader brings with him a battalion of clone troopers to help kill the remaining Jedi in the temple including the younglings (the children in training), before traveling to the volcanic planet of Mustafar to slaughter the Separatist leaders. Palpatine soon declares himself Emperor before the Galactic Senate, transforming the Republic into the Galactic Empire, and declaring the Jedi as traitors. Having survived the chaos, Obi-Wan and Yoda return to Coruscant and learn of Anakin's turn to the dark side and betrayal. Yoda orders Obi-Wan to confront Vader while he deals with Palpatine. Obi-Wan informs Padmé of Anakin's betrayal of the Jedi, his turn to the dark side as Vader and newfound loyalty to the Sith, leaving her distraught and she goes to Mustafar (with Obi-Wan having snuck aboard her ship) to persuade Vader to return and raise their children. Seeing Obi-Wan on Padmé's ship, and thinking they have conspired together to kill him, Vader angrily hurts Padmé badly. Obi-Wan engages Vader in a lightsaber duel and, after gaining the higher ground, warns his former pupil to stand down. When Vader attacks, Obi-Wan severs his legs and left arm, leaving him at the bank of a lava flow. Obi-Wan picks up Vader's lightsaber, watches in horror as flames consume the fallen Jedi, and leaves him for dead. On Coruscant, Yoda battles Palpatine until their duel reaches a stalemate. Yoda then flees with Bail Organa while Palpatine, sensing that his apprentice is in danger, travels to Mustafar. Obi-Wan regroups with Yoda on an asteroid, where Padmé gives birth to twins, whom she names Luke and Leia before dying. On Mustafar, Palpatine finds Vader barely alive and brings him to Coruscant, where his mutilated body is treated and covered in a black armored suit. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Yoda plan to conceal the twins from the Sith and exile themselves from the Empire. While Padme's funeral takes place on her homeworld of Naboo, Vader and the Emperor oversee the construction of the Death Star. Bail and his wife adopt Leia and take her to Alderaan, while Obi-Wan delivers Luke to his step-uncle and aunt, Owen and Beru Lars, on Tatooine, before going into exile there. Trivia *Badalf the Wicked Wizard and Grizzle will work for the Separatists in this film. *The League of the Weekender Heroes (excluding Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Big G, Sneech, Princess Nella, Trinket, Garrett, and Clod) will be absent due to being a past adventure. *The storyline continues in Tino's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Weekenders/Disney crossovers Category:Star Wars crossovers Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Disney crossovers